KamikazePotato Ranks the Brawl Soundtrack
KamikazePotato ranked the Brawl Soundtrack with short writeups in March of 2008. Section 1: Super Mario Bros. (19 songs) 19. A10 - Mario & Luigi 2 - Gritzy Desert http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FrcpyyLS_w I really don't care for this one. It's annoying, repetitive, and somehow got chosen over some much better M&L music as the sole representative of M&L. 18. A14 - Super Mario Sunshine - Ricco Harbor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcfHM7JiyRE And with the easy choice out of the way, now it gets touch, as there are few songs in SSBB I actually don't like. The runner-up for last place has to this, though, as it just doesn't entertain me as nearly much as the other music. 17. A16 - Super Mario Brothers - Overworld Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0rLObOLYU8 This is certainly an interesting song. It took some chances with rhythm and instruments...unfortunately, I didn't like the end result too much. 16. A13 - Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Plaza http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHpwywtXcm0 I don't care for SMS music much. Not bad, just sort of boring. 15. A20 - Super Mario Kart - Mario Circuit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUnscHJaQT0 I just don't like racing game music much (which you'll see when I get to F-Zero, which good just rubs me the wrong way). 14. A21 - Mario Kart 64 - Luigi Raceway http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_z2vFP3Ib3g See above, although the fact that this is associated with Luigi helps. Yes, I am a huge Luigi fan, which you'll see soon enough. 13. A15 - Super Mario 64 - Bob-Omb Battlefield http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yJ1rv0ZhzU I like this song, but there's only so many times I can hear it. 12. A23 - Mario Kart Double Dash - Rainbow Road http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNoJZ-HbVf0 I like this more than the other racing themes. Catchy. 11. A06 - Super Mario World - Castle Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNLccE7lw88 I just recently beat SMW for the first time, and this gives me bad memories of Lemmy's Castle (whichever one was right before Bowser's). AUGH THAT PLACE. 10. A02 - Mushroomy Kingdom 1-2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxJsNsh2gLE Classic Mario right here. 9. A08 - New Super Mario Brothers - Overworld http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofi22jb3U4A NSMB gets too much flak. I played it, liked it, then checked this board's opinion on it and everyone hates it. 8. A05 - Super Mario Brothers 3 - Airship Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zthYCIV97ug DUN DUN dun dun dun dun dun dun DUN DUN dun dun dun dun dun dun 7. A03 - Super Mario Brothers - Water Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tS5K5_PPBA WHERE IS DIRE DIRE DOCKS SAKURAI. WHERE IS IT. Besides that, I like this. 6. A17 - Mario Brothers - Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSnpSi218Sk This one is different, in a good way. 5. A04 - Super Mario Land - Dungeon Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XTE0fl8T1s Super Mario Land 2 was the first Mario game I ever played (don't judge me you), so I can at least pretend this song from a previous game gives me nostalgia. Also, it's good. 4. A22 - Mario Kart DS - Waluigi Pinball http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIoz1bpzHWk What the hell is Waluigi Pinball, and why does it have such a good song? 3. A07 - Super Mario World - Title & Ending http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-N6uIOS194 The SMW Ending is one of my favorite songs, so I'm really glad that they included it. 2. A01 - Mushroomy Kingdom 1-1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhNgQ16s-u8 Nothing needs to be said here. I'm pretty sure everyone loves this. 1. A09 - Luigi's Mansion - Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dm2YfKjU9yI That's right! All hail to the man in green! Seriously though, this came out of left field for me. Love this remix. Section 2: Donkey Kong (10 songs) 10 .B09 - Donkey Kong - Level Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjONwATV3Q0 This music is iconic. It also consists of 5 notes, repeated over and over. By today's standards? GTFO. 9. B04 - Donkey Kong - DK Arcade Mix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChYdzDkhalo Love-or-hate music right here. I like the first half, the second half not so much. 8. B08 - Donkey Kong Country - Jungle Japes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vZkssqre-Y Heard it many times before, and also isn't as interesting as the rest of the DK music. Also, youtube can't seem to agree on what this should be called. 7. B10 - Barrel Blast - Jungle Level 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnuoYikJYE0 ...What was Barrel Blast again? Anyway, this isn't bad. 6. B01 - Donkey Kong Country - Jungle Hijinx http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWFV3momlBM This is Jungle Japes with a fresh coat of paint. 5. B02 - Donkey Kong Country - Overworld http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biQpp3l4XlU I like this. Nice and calm. 4. B07 - Jungle Beat - Battle for Storm Hill http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esGfKKD7JqM Doesn't sound like something you'd here in a DK game, but it's good. 3. B03 - Donkey Kong - Title Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpCeX1yTD6c I'm liking most of these medley-esque songs. 2. B05 - Donkey Kong Country - King K. Rool's Ship http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGd989ZjRKI This game needed more DKC tracks. A lot more. 1. B06 - Donkey Kong Country - Bramble Blast (a.k.a. Stickerbrush Symphony) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKI5bdmUrb0 This also needs little introduction. Very nice. Section 3: The Legend of Zelda (18 songs) 18. C16 - The Wind Waker - Sailing Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGI1BXUMAO4 Because I would want to hear this even more after that damn Triforce hunt. Seriously though, not bad, but I've heard this too much. 17. C11 - The Wind Waker - Molgera http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ySB5y8wbNk I just don't care for WW music. IMolgera isn't bad, but look at the competition. 16. C14 - Majora's Mask - Termina Field http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RkNZEfaYu8 OoT>MM so there 15. C10 - Ocarina of Time - Song of Storms http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1O0I8EwFVY I love this song, but I think that if I listened to it too much it would drive me insane. Plus, the rest of the Zelda music is just that good. 14. C12 - Four Swords Adventure - Village of the Blue Maiden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMiaDlsfEUI Unfortunately, I never played FSA, as I didn't have the ridiculous amount of unecessary accessories required to play it. 13. C18 - Twilight Princess - Hidden Village http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHEj_GMXJvc I like it, but I can't stop comparing it to WA music, which doesn't help it. 12. C04 - Link to the Past - Dark World http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAGFFm0o4u0 I know a lot of people like the Dark World theme, but I've never understood it. I like this remix a lot more, though. 11. C03 - Legend of Zelda II - Hyrule Temple http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZqosIbVnkQ Another example of a good song being hurt because I've heard it too much. Hyrule Temple was my most played Melee stage, and even though 9/10 of the time I switched to the FE music, I've still heard this plenty. 10. C08 - Ocarina of Time - Hyrule Field http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEOD9XChyzs Aah, brings back memories. Of that gigantic plant enemy thing that I hated. And the skeletons that came out at night that freaked me out. 9. C19 - Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfr7ZLq8M2o Man, I like TP way more than any of you. I'm like the only person here who has it as their favorite Zelda game. 8. C17 - Twilight Princess - Hyrule Field http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUAwXVLbtSc What I just said. 7. C05 - Link to the Past - Dark World Woods http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjEdN0EomQ8 Wait, isn't this Dark Mountain? 6. C15 - The Wind Waker - Dragon Roost Island http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpzeRRhx4Y0 The love this song receives is perplexing to me. It's good, not best thing ever. 5. C09 - Ocarina of Time - Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xpgV2f-jTQ Yay for Medleys! 4. C02 - Legend of Zelda - Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfRCoLnwv8w Introduction needed not yes. 3. C01 - Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAmwfPb33RE Seldom do I put a remix of such an iconic song like the Zelda Main Theme above the original, but here you go. 2. C13 - Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE-hPn_ANhU Yes. Very yes. 1. C07 - Legend of Zelda - Tal Tal Heights http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av2GglFEvOk Tal Tal Heights is actually only like half of this song (it's combined with something else), but it's still enough to put this in first. I love Tal Tal Heights. Section 4: Metroid (10 songs) I'm gonna get this out of the way: Where is Phendrana Drifts? Seriously. 10. D02 - Metroid - Norfair Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdFKEDTE1aY I just don't like it. 9. D08 - Metroid Prime - Parasite Queen Boss Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d1EFg_et7U Meh. 8. D06 - Metroid Fusion - Sector 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2m2oxWI8SA See above. I just feel apathetic about some of the Metroid music. 7. D05 - Metroid Prime - Samus' Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyD3gaUQYh8 Kind of boring, really. 6. D01 - Metroid - Brinstar Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3zTRnLSjOw SAMUS IS UNDER FIRE SHE SENT AN EMERGENCY DIRECTIVE JOIN THE FIGHT 5. D07 - Metroid Prime - Menu Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1t6FVA5ytc Good, but not as good as the original version due to changing it around plus that guy with the voice. 4. D10 - Metroid Prime - Echoes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cOpLLE-Rzs This probably played during the 'escape before the planet asplodes' sequence. I don't specifically remember it, but it sounds like that. 3. D09 - Metroid Prime - Meta Ridley Boss Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDP9oCBbuoI Good stuff. 2. D04 - Super Metroid - Ridley Boss Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcCHiet6t1k ...Wait, Ridley's theme isn't first? 1. D03 - Metroid - Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdHhBHmj3w8 What do you mean Ridley's battle theme isn't first! You suck, KP! You suck! Section 5: Yoshi (6 song) 6. E07 - Yoshi's Island DS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JO70hl3BeZA Yoshi music is hard to rank, as it pretty much all sounds the same to me. 5. E03 - Yoshi's Island - Athletic Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvjIz mYKYFA See above. P.S. You'll have to put the link above together manually, as the random assortment of letters spells out j i z m, which is apparently a banned word. 4. E06 - Yoshi Touch & Go - Flower Garden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhdQLGgqMOo&feature=related See above. 3. E05 - Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JpCDq3uzso Only 6 Yoshi songs, and they're including alternate version of songs already in Brawl? Also, the soundtrack has all these Yoshi songs mixed up. This is not the Flower Garden, I believe. 2. E02 - Yoshi's Island - Athletic http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAAXnh5zsvs Only 6 Yoshi songs, and they're including 2 alternate version of songs already in Brawl? 1. E01 - Yoshi's Story - Ending Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9kDTyKi5WA This makes me happy. :) Section 6: Kirby (12 songs) 12. F11 - Kirby's Air Ride - Frozen Hillside http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHMcM9whpRU Not bad, but not particularly good either. 11. F10 - Kirby's Air Ride - Checker Knights http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jof5evHx8gQ You know, I actually like this song. It's ranked 2nd-worst in this section. The Kirby section kicks ASS. 10. F09 - The Amazing Mirror - Nature Area http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YASZ9s085w A nice basic Kirby theme. 9. F01 - Kirby's Air Ride - Legendary Machine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61Ycazi3Qy4 The last Air Ride music. Good but not great. 8. F08 - Kirby 64 - Zero Two http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBWmvLW6d6g I loved the original Zero Two. The remix is good, but uh, get rid of the damn voice going HEY, and a few other issues I have with it prevent it from going high. 7. F12 - Squeek Squad - Squeek Squad Arrival http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aex81vQupIY I don't usually care for this kind of music, but hey, it's good. 6. F03 - Kirby Super Star - Boss Theme Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXKlEUlzEk0 Nice. I can recognize a few themes there. 5. F06 - Kirby Super Star - Meta Knight's Revenge http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gld2Ws8Q4Vo It's getting hard to rank these. I love the Kirby music. 4. F04 - Kirby's Adventure - Butter Building http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcLbkh5497I Simply excellent. 3. F05 - Kirby Super Star - Gourmet Race http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LZmIu52C8Y Apparently, Kirby + Rock = kickass 2. F02 - Kirby's Dreamland - King Dedede's Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEdIgkod1so Yes. I played the crap out of Kirby's Dream Land when I was younger. 1. F07 - Kirby Super Star - Marx Battle Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9kP92PIoVE And odd #1 choice, I know, but I can't help it. I love this theme, a lot. Section 7: Star Fox (10 songs) 10. G11 - Star Fox 64 - Area 6 Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIYojdEe0es Flat-out don't like it. 9. G08 - Star Fox Assault - Sector Z http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5krzX5gdNdU Boring. 8. G07 - Star Fox Assault - Fortuna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_1wIk5Koa8 Also boring. 7. G09 - Star Fox Assault - Star Wolf Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzhfFJCnNkQ This should probably be higher, but there's no way for me to accurately rank it when I keep comparing it to the original theme. 6. G01 - Star Fox - Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHZ2kIOFaMk Honestly, despite being the main theme I don't recognize it. Still like it, though. 5. G02 - Star Fox - Corneria http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afNhig3DxI0 This is not what Corneria sounded like. I think. It's been a while. Oh, wait, Corneria from the original Star Fox? Nevermind. 4. G10 - Star Fox - Space Armada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm6QWixuFN8 Unlike some of the others, this actually makes me think of a space battle. 3. G03 - Star Fox 64 - Theme Mix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wds0hQnadvs They took the already good SF music from SSB/SSBM and made it better. What's not to like? 2. G04 - Star Fox 64 - Area 6 Diversity can go die in a fire, we need more SF64 music. There's some real gems there, and this is one of them. 1. G05 - Star Fox 64 - Star Wolf Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8igEZCR7cRM This is pretty much the perfect rivalry theme. Not especially epic or dramatic, but very good all the same. Section 8: Pokemon 10. H05 - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire - Wild Pokemon Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZyDL6Y14UU Too basic, and suffers from 'I've heard it a ton already' syndrome. 9. H07 - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Wild Pokemon Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIH4qPqpNdY See above. 8. H02 - Pokémon Blue & Red - Pokemon Center http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qaw82cQ_3Po See above, only this actually does a decent job at making an old, overdone theme fresh again. 7. H04 - Pokémon Stadium & Evolution Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j558QfDYHhc Heh, I remember hearing this on the site and thinking it was awesome. Still like it, but it can't compare to the rest of the music. 6. H06 - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire - Victory Road http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykH5ZR8j0p8 I like it. Dramatic and unrelenting! Fitting for Victory Road, which is always a trial to get through. 5. H03 - Pokémon Blue & Red - Route 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45pmAwB5NpU Nostalgia. Overload. 4. H10 - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Route 209 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2Jibyd9nT8 This song was the saving grace for an annoying area. Very soothing. 3. H01 - Pokémon Blue & Red - Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5upNwNt7Bo0 Notalgia. Overload. Part. 2. Very exciting and awesome. 2. H09 - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Team Galaxy Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dai-ygG55kw I wasn't expecting this to be this good. A great theme for Team Galaxy...who by the way are better than Team Rocket, yes it's true. 1. H08 - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Dialga & Palkia Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0BSMdtawEE Even though the battle is pathetically easy, the battle music is still very good. You don't often hear something like this in Pokemon. Section 9: F-Zero (10 songs) 10. I04 - F-Zero X - Main Menu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0karqhI040 Short, repetitive, annoying voice? No thanks. 9. I08 - F-Zero GX - Replay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9h_GBRqrvY It just doesn't get you pumped up like an F-Zero song should. 8. I10 - F-Zero GX - Green Plant Here's where it gets tough. I actually like Green Plant, just not as much as the other songs. 7. I05 - F-Zero X - Silence http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2JUO1REHGk This song title makes no sense. 6. I02 - F-Zero - White Land http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkLlogoGLE4 Again, good, exciting, but the other songs just surpass it. 5. I06 - F-Zero X - Devil's Forest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uNXusTDDXw The voice in this song actually doesn't bug me that much. It flows pretty well with it, I think. 4. I03 - F-Zero - Fire Field http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znCpVaocrRA I really like this one, nice guitars. It feels so low. 3. I01 - F-Zero - Mute City http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZzSoJ1MF0Q Picking between my #2 and #3 spot was incredibly hard. This one is an old standby everyone loves. 2. I09 - F-Zero GX - Vegas Palace http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFdP94yCM6U Different from what you'd expect in F-Zero, but still awesome. Captures that casino feeling perfectly. 1. I07 - F-Zero X - White Land http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crp49AcP5Zw Just pure win and speed and kickass. Section 10: Fire Emblem (11 songs) 11. J06 - Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones - Combat Preparation http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1twOtZAP32Y Sacred Stones demonstrates it's failure as one of the worst FE games by contributing only one boring, repetitive song with practically GBA quality music. 10. J08 - Fire Emblem Blazing Sword - Strije to the Challenge http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYR_zkFYmdw I don't particularly like any of the FE7 music, so a medley of them isn't going to impress me. 9. J04 - Fire Emblem Gaiden - With Mila's Divine Protection http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdES2_00KG4 Not bad, just kind of repetitive. 8. J11 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Power-Hungry Fool http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFqf4RiFMMk Neat, and I like it, but kind of weird for a Smash Bros. game. 7. J12 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Victory Is Near http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wS0e-8sjd4A Uplifting! 6. J03 - Fire Emblem - Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUC15wg71Q8 This is a much better medley than the previous one. 5. J07 - Fire Emblem Sword of Seals - Winning Road http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6CX0P0uAR4 This is basically Victory is Near but better. 4. J02 - Fire Emblem - Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SqI8uz6j5I I adore this theme, and the only reason it's so low is because I adore the next three songs even more. 3. J13 - Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn - Eternal Bond http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0DEcB6YSXE Very good song, even if there's better ones that could have been chosen from Radiant Dawn. 2. J10 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Crimea Attacks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edWILawekjA My third-favorite track from PoR. Damn I love FE music. 1. J09 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Black Knight Battle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrW8GC5sJAs This just exudes badass and badassery. Ol' Burger King is an awesome villain in both games. Section 12: Mother (6 songs) 6. K10 - Mother 3 - New Pork City http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLsiL7qlxRk First, take a look at the section number. K10. That's right, 4 Mother songs were cut from the final product! Total BS, I say. Oh, and this song is okay, but not nearly as good as the other Mother songs. 5. K09 - Mother 3 - Smashing Song of Praise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DicgmEkCU-g A very good song that is ranked low due to there being very few Mother songs, each with very high quality. 4. K05 - Mother 3 - Humoresque of a Little Dog http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uplPC9tcy04 Whoever did this deserves a ton of praise for taking a song that I didn't care about and making it aawesome. 3. K08 - Mother 3 - Love Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MPY_ZMGjQA Very nice slow song. Nice and soothing. 2. K07 - Mother 3 - Porky's Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpwx7nbj_Qk And excellent personification of Pokey's, ahem, arrogance and greed. 1. K01 - Mother 3 - Snowman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lXLgbJqN9I I love, love, love the Snowman theme. I was so happy when I found out it was in Brawl. Section 13: Pikmin (8 songs) 8. L03 - Pikmin - Environment http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpbDO6cxRJg Yeah, uh...what? 7. L06 - Pikmin - Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Wlv03VXfJA So boring. 6. L05 - Pikmin - Tane no Uta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HShEpMsjgT0 MAKE IT STOP. 5. L08 - Pikmin - Ai no Uta (French) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVuO6J7pyqM There's no real ranking for the previous few songs. I don't like any of them. To whoever picked the Pikmin selection: YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG 4. L07 - Pikmin - Title Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1oOQpqGrSI Holy hell, something I can listen to without clawing my ears out! This one is decent. 3. L02 - Pikmin - Forest of Hope http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEPB5LcLRbo Peaceful. At least it doesn't make my ears bleed. Okay, so I really do like it. Pikmin songs in general aren't as good though. 2. L04 - Pikmin - Ai no Uta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esYm9q-bi4w Even if you've heard this before, go to the link anyway and watch it. It made me like this song a lot more. 1. L01 - Pikmin 2 - Worldmap http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRPeDQlEesg I really like this theme. Finally, they did it right. Section 14: Wario (8 songs) We will be skipping this section, as I don't like any of the songs here. Not joking. Section 15: Animal Crossing (11 songs) 11. N06 - Animal Crossing Wild World - Tom Nooks Store http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjRacPKDVsM The hell is this? Tom Nook is an evil bastard. This song doesn't fit him at all. Also it's kind of boring. 10. N05 - Animal Crossing Wild World - The Roost http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NQUmJUT8Ac Ah, peaceful. Too peaceful. When you're up against a bunch of K.K. Slider songs, you can't be this calm! It borders on boring. 9. N09 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Gumbo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ncmvdskKck My least favorite of the K.K. songs. It just doesn't sound as good. 8. N12 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Condor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4V3AyQMUjY Not bad, but the competition is too strong. 7. N11 - Animal Crossing - DJ K.K http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOrKJzwhwN8 See above. 6. N10 - Animal Crossing - Rockin' K.K http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46gLBXaeY3Q Gotta love how it blatantly rips off a popular rock song. 5. N08 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Western http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRPeIHMYtp4 Brawl has some nice western themed songs in it. 4. N07 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Cruisin' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wi78_psH4IA Now this is a slow song done right! 3. N01 - Animal Crossing Wild World - Title Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLn7t2QfG5o I can't think of a better AC-themed song. This is a perfect theme for it. 2. N03 - Animal Crossing - K.K. Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrI6Ds145tI Yet another kickass medley. 1. N02 - Animal Crossing - Go K.K. Rider! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3bbXbxVhFo It was a tough decision, but in the end there can only be one K.K. Rider! Section 16: Kid Icarus (4 songs) lol 4 songs no one cares about Pit 4. P04 - Kid Icarus - NES Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spuwmqC7QlU lol anything with NES quality 3. P02 - Kid Icarus - Title Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNqLR5_MRJw Doesn't really interest me, but there's not much to choose from! 2. P03 - Kid Icarus - Skyworld http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyiUiSK1J5E This isn't bad, I like it. Is it just me or does it remind you a tad of Tetris? 1. P01 - Kid Icarus - Underworld http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgbJ2mik__k I like this, but it kind of won by default here. Section 17: Random Crap Part 1 (13 songs) 13. Q14 - Nazo no Murasamejou http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K40Aa38CE7s Making an asian-sounding song on the NES doesn't turn out very well. 12. Q01 - NES Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-HUjhhI174 Haha, will people hate me for this. Random songs smushed together that don't really flow + NES quality? Eh. Just not for me. 11. Q13 - Wrecking Crew http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEDok3thpqk Not bad, but I still don't like NES quality. 10. Q02 - Stack-Up Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC4QIxi7qUY The hell is Stack-Up? 9. Q05 - Clu Clu Land http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VoUmQqsGFc No idea what Clu Clu Land is, either. It sounds familiar, but...nope. 8. Q04 - Dr. Mario - Chill http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEM-RHJsfPw I kind of like this. A different take on Dr. Mario. 7. Q06 - Balloon Fight - Balloon Trip http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbGOHNRIjH8 Now this is a nice NES remix! 6. Q09 - Famicom Grand Prix 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQxMBmEo4vs Random racing song! 5. Q07 - Ice Climber http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hy3MrobCs8g So much better than the original IC song. 4. Q12 - X - Tunnel Scene http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbbt9JNbLhE No idea what this is from, but it's good. 3. Q11 - Tetris - Type B http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2M90qh5gocg This song is too hilarious not to put high. 2. Q10 - Tetris - Type A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUid6k-O4mI Tetris remixes are almost always awesome. 1. Q08 - Shin Onigashima http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45JS6hA0Mcc Random kickass guitar song ahoy! It was a tough decision between this and Tetris Type A, but I love my guitars. Section 18: Random Crap Part 2 (16 songs) This will take a while. 16. R03 - Electroplankton http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jHkru5seKI This is as bad as Environment from Pikmin. 15. R10 - Nintendo Wii - Mii Channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CoMtrwyjpU Too boring. 14. R08 - Big Brain Academy - Title Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cq2ywLdJ6ZI What is that...voice...thing... 13. R13 - Shaberu! DS Cooking Navi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkAQGxbBh_k VOICE. IN MY BRAIN. 12. R17 - Wii Play - Cow Racing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2I-_S_cCPjQ ...wat 11. R15 - Brain Age - Title Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXdRHJjYsec Meh, just don't care for it. 10. R11 - Nintendo Wii - Wii Shop Channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwROAh6WZrY Not bad for a Wii Channel theme. 9. R02 - Nintendo DS - PictoChat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TZ9sVSB_Vk I'm impressed with this song, but PictoChat beeps and bloops can still only go so far. 8. R16 - Wii Sports - Title Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X666yWFml2s Not bad for a Wii Sports song, but it's still a Wii Sports song. 7. R14 - Excite Truck http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dT78cnWMnqU Not bad. 6. R06 - Panel de Pon - Lip's Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awBCEmXOrGs So much random obscure stuff. 5. R09 - 1080 Snowboarding - Golden Forest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=het0oSiwzw8 Also not bad. Random guitar songs can't hurt. 4. R07 - Chousouju Mecha MG - Marionation Gear http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCPhBqVrm_Y Obscure meters off the charts! It's good, though. 3. R04 - Game & Watch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6qblJYtJYs Woah, unexpected awesome right here! 2. R05 - Mario Tennis & Mario Golf http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KIqKfhzuR4 See above. This is actually really good. 1. R12 - Golden Sun - Battle Theme Medley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZL-fgCuKqx4 No sense in denying it; this kicks the crap out of everything in this section. Isaac got snubbed, big time. Section 19: Metal Gear (9 songs) 9. S11 - Metal Gear Portable Ops - Calling to the Night http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_hiwsqg1Nw arg vocal songs 8. S05 - Metal Gear Solid III - Snake Eater http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57g2YhBJ178 arg vocal songs, even if it is catchier than the last one 7. S10 - Metal Gear II - Opening Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDMEz0m7tkA Low quality, kind of boring. 6. S07 - Metal Gear Solid - Cavern Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DE-8roahtw0 A nice ambient song, but it's completely outclassed by the other stuff on the list. 5. S03 - Metal Gear - Theme of Tara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQbFVpB8HwQ This is certainly a unique song. Very good, too, but the overall feel of it seems a bit off to me. 4. S06 - Metal Gear Solid IV - Love Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtNHv5PvLyU Awesome from a game that isn't even out yet! Please be ported, MGS4! 3. S08 - Metal Gear Solid III - Battle in the Base http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY__EmfMFSY MGS3 is the weakest of the trilogy in my eyes, but you can't fault its music. 2. S04 - Metal Gear Solid II - Yell (Dead Cell) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH7ad-E_xJ4 This song is absolutely insane and awesome, even if the in-game version is better. 1. S02 - Metal Gear Solid - Encounter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daeFNQ3ht5E I don't remember this song from MGS, but it's extremely good. It's reminiscent of the MGS2 Main Theme which should have gotten in. Section 20: Sonic (12 songs) 12. U11 - Sonic Rush - Right There, Right Now http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Omx8nUsnkDY Even if you took out the vocals, I still hate everything else about it. 11. U08 - Sonic Adventure - Open Your Heart http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=low86RCqOIs Unlike other Sonic vocal songs, this isn't even fun in a bad way. It's just painful. 10. U13 - Sonic And The Secret Rings - Seven Rings In Hand http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVxPPn-ducU See above. 9. U07 - Sonic R - Super Sonic Racing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcUTf9B-PhE Still bad. 8. U02 - Sonic The Hedgehog - Scrap Brain Zone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8alLPkfg8I Even without vocals, I don't like this. 7. U01 - Sonic The Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWGh7jCfkyQ Iconic? Yes. Heard it a million times? You bet. Not that great to begin with? Yup. 6. U06 - Sonic CD - Sonic Boom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9JLH00tDOM Now this is a vocal song that's so bad it's entertaining. SONIC BOOOOM, SONIC BOOOOM 5. U03 - Sonic The Hedgehog II - Emerald Hill Zone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0oo0oaaWqc Not bad. I like this one. 4. U10 - Sonic Heroes - Sonic Heroes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH7ZQx0I52Q Heh, another vocal song...that I, uh...actually like. Yeah, I know. 3. U12 - Sonic The Hedgehog - His World Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5GNqzyRLLI This one is just good. No vocals, great beat. Why can't they all be like this? 2. U04 - Sonic The Hedgehog III - Angel Island Zone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KDInBsVJEo See above. I also really like this one. 1. U09 - Sonic Adventure 2 - Live And Learn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFjp8Fw3cbg Doesn't really need and introduction. Also, the music makes no sense. Still great though. Final Section: My Favorites (36 songs) I won't post youtube links anymore, as they've all already been posted. 36. P03 - Kid Icarus - Skyworld Yeah, while good this kind of got here by default. 35. R05 - Mario Tennis & Mario Golf See above. 34. G04 - Star Fox 64 - Area 6 Good stuff, but there's better. 33. P01 - Kid Icarus - Underworld This is good, but even the best of the KI music isn't that great. 32. E02 - Yoshi's Island - Athletic Here's where the hard part begins. I really like this one, but the competition is insane. 31. L04 - Pikmin - Ai no Uta http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esYm9q-bi4w Much praise for this song is required, as I normally despise Japanese vocal crap. This is the only one I will re-post the link for, and that's because anyone who hasn't watched it should. It's sad. 30. L01 - Pikmin 2 - Worldmap For a Pikmin song, this is very good. I still don't like the overall theme of Pikmin music, though. 29. N01 - Animal Crossing Wild World - Title Theme This song alternates between very good parts and just good parts. This inconsistency hurts it in the end, even if it's still great. 28. I09 - F-Zero GX - Vegas Palace Man, this was so much easier when half the songs in a category were average. Ranking good stuff is hard. 27. D04 - Super Metroid - Ridley Boss Battle I don't LOVE this is much as some people do. 26. B05 - Donkey Kong Country - King K. Rool's Ship A good remix from a good song, but the overall feel of it is a little...off. 25. G05 - Star Fox 64 - Star Wolf Theme CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT, KP! oh wait 24. K07 - Mother 3 - Porky's Theme It's getting almost impossible to rank these. Everything is so good. 23. H09 - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Team Galaxy Battle Quite a kickass song for a Pokemon battle theme. 22. U04 - Sonic The Hedgehog III - Angel Island Zone One of the best pieces of Sonic music I've ever heard. 21. U09 - Sonic Adventure 2 - Live And Learn LOOKS LIKE YOU CAME BACK FOR MOOOOOOOOOORE 20. S04 - Metal Gear Solid II - Yell (Dead Cell) The in-game version definitely sounds better. I'm not sure why. 19. D03 - Metroid - Ending Theme Metroid music got the shaft overall, but this song is still awesome. 18. N02 - Animal Crossing - Go K.K. Rider! *bows for Totakeke* 17. I07 - F-Zero X - White Land Makes me want to play F-Zero GX again. 16. R12 - Golden Sun - Battle Theme Medley Snubbed. Isaac. Time big! 15. A01 - Mushroomy Kingdom 1-1 One of the best renditions of the Mario theme, ever. 14. Q08 - Shin Onigashima Guitaaaaaaaaaars! 13. C13 - Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley Very awesome desert-ish arabian theme. 12. E01 - Yoshi's Story - Ending Theme Even now, I'm surprised at how good this is. Most of the Yoshi music is meh to me. 11. H08 - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Dialga & Palkia Battle Unlike YDC, this isn't nearly as good in-game. 10. J10 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Crimea Attacks This game needed about 15 more FE songs. >_> 9. Q10 - Tetris - Type A This was below Shin Onigashima before. Now it's not. Funny how that works. 8. B06 - Donkey Kong Country - Bramble Blast I like this a lot more than the original, actually. 7. S02 - Metal Gear Solid - Encounter Snake being in Brawl has become old news now, but remember when it was new? Best thing ever. 6. J09 - Fire Emblem Path Of Radiance - Black Knight Battle Much less likely to lose limbs than a certain other Black Knight. 5. A09 - Luigi's Mansion - Theme Luigi needs another game, damnit. 4. F02 - Kirby's Dreamland - King Dedede's Theme And Kirby needs another console game. 3. C07 - Legend of Zelda - Tal Tal Heights Tal Tal Heights is still incredible. 2. F07 - Kirby Super Star - Marx Battle Theme My #1 surprise of the soundtrack is this. I really need to play KSS. 1. K01 - Mother 3 - Snowman Whoever that person was that guessed it beforehand: You win. See Also *Ed Bellis Ranks the 201 Brawl Songs Category:Lists